A polyester resin is, due to the properties of relatively excellent thermal resistance, mechanical strength and elastic strength, widely used as reinforced plastic, coatings, films, resins for molding, and the like, and also used as fiber materials of clothes.
Recently, the polyester resin is, due to the characteristic physical properties thereof, increasingly used in the fields of building interiors, molded signs, or the like. However, the polyester resin has thermal resistance lower than other polymer materials, for example, acryl-based materials or polycarbonate-based materials, and thus, is unsuitable for use as exterior materials for outdoor use of which the temperature is very fluctuate depending on the season.
Meanwhile, a polycarbonate resin is, due to its excellent properties such as impact resistance or thermal resistance, used in the various fields such as the appearance, packaging materials, cases, boxes, interior and exterior materials of various building materials and electronic products. This polycarbonate resin is much demanded due to its excellent mechanical properties, however, has exterior colors changed, or cracks caused by various cleaning agents, women's cosmetics, baby hand sanitizers, and the like commonly used in the market, and the deterioration of a polycarbonate product is caused by various household chemicals.
Various attempts has been made in order to solve the problems of the polyester resin or polycarbonate resin, and studies of the method of blending the polyester resin and the polycarbonate resin have been continuously conducted.
In addition, a technique of blending an acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS)-based graft copolymer and the like with a polycarbonate resin to improve impact resistance and thermal resistance has been developed, however, the technique has a limitation in that the biomass product is not environment-friendly. Meanwhile, since the polyester resin and the polycarbonate have different melt viscosity and molecular structure from each other, there was a limitation in improving the thermal resistance simply by blending them.
In addition, in order to maintain the mechanical properties, in particular the thermal resistance, while increasing the chemical resistance of polycarbonate, various methods were used, however, the improvement of the chemical resistance was not enough to be applied to the actual industry, and the exterior properties of the manufactured resin product were deteriorated. Further, in order to improve the thermal resistance and the chemical resistance at the same time, a method of further blending one or more materials was attempted, however, it was difficult to express an appropriate level of chemical resistance.
Meanwhile, generally, as an engineering plastic of which the use is rapidly increased, ABS (acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene) or PC/ABS (polycarbonate/ABS) may be mentioned, and PC/ABS was developed in order to utilize the excellent thermal resistance, impact resistance and self-extinguishability of PC and the processability and economic feasibility of ABS. However, this PC/ABS is vulnerable to some chemicals such as aromatic hydrocarbon, acetone, and alcohols, and when the PC/ABS is in direct contact with those chemicals for a long time, discoloration, swelling and cracks occur, and the values as a product is lost. Therefore, many studies of preparing a resin composition having chemical resistance better than that of the conventional ABS or PC/ABS has been conducted. By way of example, in order to improve the chemical resistance of ABS, mixing a polyolefin resin having excellent chemical resistance to be used has been reported, however, for improving compatibility of an incompatible material, a block copolymer and the like should be used as a compatibilizer, and in the case of being applied in practice, phase separation occurs, thereby rapidly lowering mechanical properties.
Thus, there is needed development of an environment-friendly biomass resin composition capable of increasing chemical resistance while maintaining impact resistance and thermal resistance.